


Love For The Holidays

by Nekomata58919



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rating may change idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata58919/pseuds/Nekomata58919
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and Oswald is determined to celebrate it with Martin. And a little help from Jim of course.





	Love For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! It's time for a new fic :D  
> I was inspired by the GobblepotWinter2017 prompts: Santa, Mistletoe, and Fireplace 
> 
> Thank you to the ever amazing thekeyholder for betaing this! ^_^

Chapter 1  


         Oswald grit his teeth and slammed his phone down onto the bar top of the Iceberg Lounge. “Unbelievable!” he snapped, his hands curling into fists. It was just his luck that the Santa for the orphanage’s Christmas party canceled last minute.

         “Mr. Cobblepot, sir?” Mr. Penn asked, voice rather timid as usual.

         “What?” Oswald whirled around to glare at him.

         Mr. Penn’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Never mind. It isn’t important, my apologies!” He took several steps back out of Oswald’s range.

         Oswald stomped down on the urge to yell. He didn’t have time to go off on the idiot right now. No, he needed to find a replacement for the party. But who could he get to play Santa Claus for the children?

         His eyes swept over the room, landing on Victor Zsasz who was sitting in one of the booths, cleaning a gun. Yeah, no, never in a million years. Oswald glanced at Mr. Penn again. He frowned. Only as a last resort.

         An idea struck.

         A smile spread over Oswald’s lips. He knew _exactly_ who to ask.

 

* * *

 

         A knocking on the office door interrupted Jim’s concentration on the paperwork piled atop his desk. “Come in,” he called, looking up. “What is it, Harper?”

         Detective Harper glanced over her shoulder, then sighed. “You have a visitor.”

         Jim frowned. “And who would that be?”

         “Hello, Jim.” Before Harper could respond, Oswald brushed past her and into the room, smiling in a way Jim knew meant trouble.

         “I’ll get back to work then,” Harper muttered, shutting the door behind her.

         Jim stood, his hands on his hips. “What are you doing here, Oswald?”

         “Not even a _hello_ back?” Oswald pouted. It lasted only a second before the smile returned, accompanied by a shake of his finger. “I’ll excuse it this time. The reason for my visit is this: you owe me a favor, Jim.”

         “What?” Jim asked. That couldn’t be right. He didn’t think they’d been exchanging any favors lately.

         Oswald rolled his eyes. “Did you really think I’d let the whole Sofia ordeal slip by?” He huffed. Limping forward, Oswald’s expression darkened. “Not only did your actions affect me, they nearly cost Martin’s life. Not to mention those of the other orphans.”

         Jim had no response to that. Guilt kept him from talking back. “What do you want me to do about that, Oswald?” He added quickly, “I won’t do anything illegal.”

         Oswald waved a dismissive hand. “I wasn’t going to ask anything unsavory. Quite the contrary.”

         “Such as?” Jim asked, eyes narrowed.

         “Just a simple thing, really.” Oswald leaned a little over the desk. “I’m hosting a Christmas party this year. Well, more of a Holiday party as it’s been scheduled for the 14th.”

         Jim remained silent. He had a bad feeling about where this was going.

         “The man I’d hired to be the Santa for the event canceled on me,” Oswald said with a grin. “And seeing as the party is only a few days away, I need a quick replacement. You, Jim Gordon, are my replacement.”

         Well, that hadn’t been exactly what Jim was expecting. It could have been a lot worse.

         Oswald’s smile faded. “Jim… Look, it will be a simple thing. You don’t even need to buy a costume, I can handle that. It’s a one time thing for the children,” he wheedled.

         Jim sighed. “Fine.”

         “Really?” Oswald’s eyes brightened.

         “Yeah. When do I have to show up?” Jim found it difficult to be too upset by the favor. Especially when Oswald was looking at him the way he was.

         Oswald beamed. “Excellent! If you can arrive by five thirty, that would be best. The party itself doesn’t start until six, but it’s always better to be prepared.”

         Jim nodded. “Got it.”

         “Thank you, Jim,” Oswald said as he headed for the door. He smiled back over his shoulder. “I’ll see you then. Don’t be late.”

         Jim watched Oswald go, then slumped into his chair. This was going to be an experience, that was for sure. But Oswald was right – he had caused a lot of damage. It wasn’t that hard of a request to fulfill to make up for that. Hopefully.

 

* * *

 

         Oswald limped down the hall to his office at the orphanage. As much as he despised Sofia, he hadn’t had the heart to close down the place. Oswald may not have especially liked children, but he wasn’t cruel enough to take his anger at her out on them. Opening the door, he spotted Martin waiting for him inside.

         Martin smiled up at Oswald and got up from his chair.

         “Hello, Martin,” Oswald greeted, returning the smile. “You look to be in a good mood.”

         Martin wrote on the notepad around his neck, then flipped it around. “You’re back.”

         Oswald struggled to keep his face from giving away just how much that simple statement affected him. He felt so lucky to have the boy in his life, especially so since he almost hadn’t. Oswald placed a hand on Martin’s shoulder. “I hope you’ve finished your homework for the day. We’re going out to get you some proper clothes for the Christmas party.”

         Martin shook his head. “I don’t want to go.”

         “What? Why not? You have to have properly festive attire for such an event,” Oswald said. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

         “No. I don’t want to go to the party.” Martin looked at Oswald with a nervous expression.

         Oswald was about to again ask _why_ when the answer occurred to him. Martin’s last party had been the one that monster Pyg had crashed. Of course the poor boy would be terrified of parties after something like that.

         Martin tugged at Oswald’s jacket, getting his attention. “I’m sorry.”

         “Don’t be. You have nothing to be sorry for, my boy,” Oswald assured. He smiled. “I know things didn’t go well last time, but I promise you this party will be a lot safer. I’ll make sure of it. Not only will my men be on the lookout, but I’ll even have the police there.” As much as Oswald still believed the GCPD wasn’t the most effective at controlling crime, Jim would be there and he could be trusted to do something at least.

         Martin didn’t look entirely convinced, but he nodded.

         Oswald patted Martin’s shoulder. “You’re a brave boy, Martin. We all need to face our fears, that way they can’t be used against us. Right?”

         Martin smiled a little. “Right.” He frowned thoughtfully, then wrote something else. “Can we get ice cream after shopping?”

         Oswald laughed. “It’s winter and you want ice cream?”

         “Yes.” Martin’s pleading expression was too good.

         “Alright, very well,” Oswald agreed, shaking his head.

 

         Later that day found Oswald at home, this time with a caterer – a middle aged woman with her blonde hair piled up in a messy bun on the top of her head - and her young assistant.

         “This is the menu I’ve drawn up so far,” Ms. Burton said, handing Oswald a list. She gestured to her assistant. “Lucas, show the samples.”

         Lucas set several platters on the table and removed the cloches.

         “They certainly look good,” Oswald said. He picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of meat from the first dish.

         “That would be the roasted duck, served with an orange and molasses glaze,” explained Ms. Burton.

         The smell alone was enough to make Oswald’s mouth water, but the crispy skin and juicy duck were downright heavenly. “I think this will be a hit for sure.”

         Ms. Burton beamed. “I’m so happy you think so,” she replied. “I wanted to give a few entree options. So next up would be a simple, but I hope you’ll find no less flavorful, coq au vin. For those who may prefer vegetarian meals, I prepared a mushroom risotto. Following that is a four cheese mac n’ cheese for the children.

         “As for dessert, I thought a chocolate yule log would be best. Sprinkled with some edible glitter to make it even more festive,” Ms. Burton finished.

         Oswald nodded, pleased. This was undoubtedly going to be the perfect party. But one thing nagged at him. “As delicious as all of these are, perhaps they are too fancy? Maybe there should be a few more…simple dishes.” Jim was going to be attending. Though he might not even stay long enough to eat. Not that Jim was the only one who likely lacked such refined tastes.

         “Oh, I see. Then what else would you like to have? Or should I switch out one of the other dishes?” Ms. Burton asked.

         “There’s no need to replace anything. But adding smoked ham perhaps? Mashed potatoes would certainly work well as a side dish for everyone as well, I imagine,” Oswald suggested. “Or even a turkey would be fine.”

         Ms. Burton turned to her assistant to see he was already writing it all down. “I could do both if you don’t mind paying for that.”

         “Not at all,” Oswald replied. He wanted all his guests to enjoy the party, and paying a little extra was worth it.

 

* * *

 

         Jim found the box sitting on his doorstep when he returned home the following evening. Considering he hadn’t been expecting any packages, he had a feeling he knew what it was – and who it was from. Still, he checked it for potential traps before bringing it inside.

         He set the box on his dining room table and opened it. Surprise, surprise, there was a red and white folded suit. However, on top of it sat an envelope. Jim sighed and removed the letter.

 

_Jim,_

_I want to thank you again for agreeing to this. It will mean a lot to the children._

_As you can see, I included the suit and beard in the package. I’m not entirely sure of your measurements, so I hope it does fit._

_Sincerely,_

_Oswald Cobblepot_

  


         Jim shook his head, the corners of his lips twitching ever so slightly, and dropped the letter on the table. “Better give it a try,” he muttered. He pulled the suit from the box and looked it over. Once again, he reminded himself it could have been a lot worse.

         Once he got the suit, beard, and hat on Jim finally made himself look in the mirror. “Huh.” He adjusted the beard a little and nodded. The suit itself fit fine, and the beard didn’t itch. Jim wasn’t sure he’d ever fool adults, but it would probably work for the kids. Which was the entire point.

         After redressing into his regular clothes, Jim sent off a text to Oswald, letting him know the suit arrived and fit. Only briefly did he wonder why he even still had Oswald’s phone number.   


End file.
